


Scattered

by Eccentric_Bambi



Series: Love is in the air - Valentines day Prompt Collection [1]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-13 21:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13579524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentric_Bambi/pseuds/Eccentric_Bambi
Summary: From my dear friend @Aoi-Sensei on tumblr/////////Day 5: Reita inherited his father’s flower shop at a young age, and quite frankly he loved it.However his business consumed the majority of his life so he didn’t have many friends and lovers were out of the question. Every single day a very handsome man by the name of Uruha comes into his store and buys a single flower. On Valentine’s day Uruha returns and buys two dozen flowers this time. Smiling small, Reita states how he thought it was great that Uruha bought flowers for his girlfriend every day. “Oh, they’re for me.” Uruha replied, smiling sadly. “Flowers help me feel a little less alone.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aoi_Sensei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Sensei/gifts).



> A few things are different like the dialog year but I'll stay true to the original plot :3 part 2 tomorrow ♡♡

**NORMAL POV**

“He’s here again.“

At his coworkers voice, Akira lifts his head from the register and steed across the shop floor. Well he isn’t wrong. The same mysterious and tall guy is here, looking for flowers.

His tall frame is hidden by dark jeans and a leather jacket. It’s the second time his week and it was only Monday. He sighs and turns to look at his friend Yuu. His face is a blank mask and he huffs.

“Yeah and?”

The raven haired mischief maker shrugs in an exaggerated manner and failed his lanky arms, almost causing his glasses to fall off his face.

“Dude! He was here yesterday too, that must mean something!”

“And what exactly is it supposed to mean, Mr two eyes?”

Yuu frowned and wrinkled his nose.

“Rude.”

Someone clears their throat suddenly, causing them both to jump. The guy is standing here at the register, a single pink carnation in his hands.

“Ah, sorry, can I help you?”

Yuu walks away, sniggering to himself under his breath.

“Yes… I wanna buy this.”

His voice is deep but airy, a light playfulness to it. He’s smiling, his plush lips shining under the warm lights of he shop. It’s cold outside on the streets of Tokyo, and it must have caused the slight but charming cracks in his lower lip.

“Of course,” Akira answers and rings him up. Would you like a vase or water caplet for the stem?“

“No, that’s ok. Just like this is fine. How much?”

“Three hundred yen please.”

The guy pays, thanks Akira with a soft voice and leaves shortly after. All the while, the Sandy blonde guy is left bewildered. Had he always been this blind? That guy was cute as heck. It was almost Valentines day,  and then white day would come after that. Whoever the flower was for… he or she was lucky.

/

He came in again the next day as well, this time with a single white rose. Yuu kept giggling in the backroom, meaning to embarrass him. But Akira had been around him long enough to ignore it by now. It goes smoothly, and Akira’s curiosity for the guy only grows stronger. Maybe he will come back tomorrow.

And he was right. For two more days he comes in until it’s the day just before valentine’s day. This time, Akira is surprised. Instead of a single flower like before, he sees an entire bouquet of twenty four roses and lilies on the counter. This was new…

“Ah, hello,” he greets him as usual and rang up the lovely bouquet that he put together himself just this morning. “Would you like anything else? A vase or something to hold them in?”

This time, the guy is a little bit down as he quietly answered.

“Um… yes please. Something to make them last through tomorrow.”

He seemed… sad. Maybe his other half dumped him or they got in a fight? Either way, he seemed less than cheery. Akira hummed and searches for a nice vase below the counter. It was too risky to leave them on shelves where small children wandered about.

“Are these for a girlfriend?” He wonders aloud and puts a soft purple vase on the counter. The man smiles sadly and shakes his head.

“No… they’re not for anyone.”

Wait what?

“Oh. I’m… sorry I asked,” he said and felt shame crawling up his cheeks.

“It’s okay, not like anyone would tell. A guy buying flowers for no one is not exactly normal. But… thanks for asking.”

Akira nodded and told him the price, receiving a credit card this time.

“So, just for a pretty something for the house, huh?” He tried again, trying to lighten the depressive mood.

“Yeah… they’re just for me. I think it would be nice to have something colorful light up my apartment. Even if for a day or two…”

Well that wasn’t right. He should at least be happy on a day like today and hopefully tomorrow. A split second passed before he bites his lip and bursts out with a sudden request before the guy can leave again. Who knows when he would come back?

“Um! My friend has a coffee shop nearby and… I’m closed tomorrow. Would you like to go?”

The guy stops in his tracks and looks curiously at Akira. His eyes are wide and he looks like he is excited.

“Yes,” he says rather quickly. “I would love to. Do you have a cell phone?”

Well. That went better than expected. Akira blinked and took a second before getting his phone out and handing it over. Was he really doing this?

“So… I’ll see you later?”

He gets his phone back, and briefly their hands touched gently together.

“Yeah. I’ll text you tomorrow,” the guy says with a soft smile. Then before long he is gone again. And Akira realized too late that he hadn’t even gotten his name.

And all the while, he can hear Yuu cackling in the backroom.

Tbc (?)


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the ending! I hope it satisfies all ur fluffy needs huehuehue

Akira woke up the next morning with little more than a good morning text on his phone from Yuu. He sighed, hoping that enough time had passed for that cute guy to get back to him. But apparently not. They hadn't even made a place to meet. He would be the one to text but he didn't even know the number yet. 

Oh well. He would wait with Yuu at the storefront for now, making sure the store was okay. Not like anyone would rob a flower shop but you never know with some people. Still, he had a date to look forward to today so he dressed nicely. 

One pair of dark jeans, a white tee, leather jacket, and black combat boots later and he was already out the door. He had been on dates with girls before, but… none of them ended with what he has been looking for all this time. Excitement, a feeling of thrill. 

But he was feeling all that and more with this unnamed stranger. Something about him just… piqued Akira’s interest and made his stomach feel funny in the best of ways. 

Now, as he looked around, he could see many people in pairs of two, celebrating the holiday of love. In a way it was sort of surreal, knowing that unlike most days, he would be a part of that too. Who knows if this would end well though. He hoped so. 

A few girls travelled in packs buying chocolate for boys at their schools, hopeful for white day to come soon. He remembered that from his own school days, reminiscing with a smile. 

He reached the store and found his friend waiting in front as usual. Despite being closed, they used the storefront as a meeting place very frequently, going from there. But for once, they wouldn't leave here together it looked like. Because another person was there with Yuu, talking animatedly and excitedly to him. 

“Oh hey, dude,” Yuu greets with a wave.

“Good morning. I didn't know you were meeting a friend here.”

The other person was tall, a few inches above Yuu. Which was not that amazing because Yuu was already shorter than Akira by a few inches. But he looked sassy, wearing all leather and decked out in expensive looking rings and designer sunglasses, a confident stance making him seem taller than he was. 

“Hi. I'm Yutaka, Yuu’s old friend from high school. We're going on a date today, but I'm waiting for my other friend here.”

Yuu choked on his saliva at the word date but Akira ignored it. 

“Another friend?” 

He didn't get an answer as his phone trolled with a new message. Who the heck..?

He flips it open, vaguely registering the sound of protesting words from Yuu as his eyes went over the message. 

**From: UNKNOWN NUMBER: hey. Are we still on for that date today?**

Could it be him? Finally? Akira felt his palms get sweaty and he licks his dry lips.

**To: UNKNOWN NUMBER: yeah of course. Where R u? I'm waiting at the flower shop**

He waited with bated breath, feeling sweat bead at his neck. He hadn't been this nervous for a date since high school, and it still made him feel somewhat useless. A sudden idea popped into his brain and he smiled giddily to himself. 

“I'll be right back,” he tells the bickering and now obvious couple before turning to his store and unlocking the door to slip inside. On an off day like this, he would have someone come in and water the flowers to keep them alive. But it looks like Yuu already filled up the water globes for all the potted plants and put the cut flowers in water. “Sometimes he is a good egg, sometimes he isn’t.”

Akira perused his shelves for something simple and found his succulent aisle and found the perfect gift for his date. A small purple colored succulent big enough to fit in his palm in a dainty porcelain pot and purple flowers on the side. 

“I hope he likes it,” he mutters to himself before heading outside. But he didn’t think to look because once the door closes he feels an extra pair of eyes on him. Immediately his cheeks flare up with heat and he swallows, almost dropping the plant. 

There he was, his mystery man. Decked out in a pair of very tight black pants and a tight fitting shirt with a phrase or sentence in english or something, he couldn’t read it. But most of all, he noted the way his hair was fluffed out about his face and not hidden under a hood. His eyes were just as nice as usual but framed in a thin line of black, making them even more sultry. 

‘Hot damn. He is so  _ beautiful _ .’

“Hi,” the guy said with a smile. “I’m not late, am I?” 

Akira couldn’t talk at first, his mouth opening and closing. But luckily he was saved by the other guy that Yuu apparently knew. 

“Hey hey, not at all,” Yutaka chirped. “You’re just in time, Kouyou. Akira was just inside for five minutes. I didn’t know you were his date for the day.”

Kouyou… So that was his name. It was lovely. Akira smiled to himself, satisfied with finally learning his name. The one in question smiled brightly, clearly pleased and excited.

“Yeah, I guess I should have mentioned it, hehehe. Oh cute, a plant,” he peeped, noticing the cute succulent clutched in Akira’s arms. “Are you taking it somewhere?” 

Oh right, the plant. Akira swallowed and looked down, biting his lip. Yuu and Yutaka continued to chatter about without them, making their plans. But Kouyou was silent, staring at him curiously. 

“Um, actually,” Akira said, squashing down his internal panic. “This is.. This is for you.”

He held it out at arms length, his face hot and eyes downcast to his feet. Kouyou uttered a small gasp and briefly, again, their hands met in the exchange briefly. His fingers were cold but soft. A light pink dusts across his face and his eyes are wide. 

“O-oh… Thank you! So much,” he mumbles, smiling and hugging the cute plant to his chest. “It’s nice to formally meet you, Akira-san.”

Akira smiled back, feeling more confident as his name falls from his date’s lips. 

“It’s nice to meet you too. Kouyou.”

Yes, today is going to be a good day.

 

 

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will write more soon! ♡♡


End file.
